A Little Too Late
by xXTo-TheBeautiful-SeraphimXx
Summary: Ruka confessed to Mikan. But Mikan is still harboring feelings for Natsume. We all know Natsume loves her. But Luna comes into the picture. Making Natsume suffer and Mikan slowly drifting towards Ruka. Is it too late to change everything?
1. Story Summary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, It all belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.**

**A/N: Please Enjoy Reading**

**(**_**'' **_**) -.-.- ( **_**''**_** ) -.-.- (**_** '' **_**) -.-.- ( **_**''**_** ) -.- ( **_**'' **_**) -.-.- (**_** '' **_**) -.- ( **_**'' **_**) -.- ( **_**''**_** ) -.- (**_** '' **_**) -.-.- ( **_**''**_** ) -.-.- ( **_**'' **_**) -.-.- ( **_**'' **_**)  
**

**A Little Too Late**

(Gakuen Alice Fanfiction)

**Story Summary:**

_To love is said to be wonderful. To be loved, they say, is a privilege._

5 years ago, a girl named Sakura Mikan voluntarily entered Alice Academy to follow her best friend who was admitted 9 months before her. Upon entering, she encountered many forms of danger. First and foremost is the academy's black cat, Hyuuga Natsume.

A child doomed to stay in the depths of darkness, Natsume has a very cold demeanor despite his possession of the alice of fire. But his resentment towards Mikan's happy-go-lucky ways grew to become different. It grew, and became love.

Nogi Ruka, a child born under a rich family, is the owner of the pheromone alice. He is Natsume's best friend even if their personalities are the exact opposite. Kind hearted and timid, he too, fell for the same girl.

Imai Hotaru, is the girl with the invention alice and best friend of Mikan Sakura. Her Love for money seemed to be unwavering. But, her love for Mikan is stronger. Though it's like the other way around, the truth is still the truth.

As the years pass by, all of them grew.

Mikan decided remove her pig tails and let her long tresses fall freely down to the end of her back. Her cheerfulness and bright smile never faded. But still as dense as ever, neither does she notice Ruka and Natsume's feelings for her nor the fact that she really likes someone.

The time for silence is over. The road of love opens for these ouths once again.

Ruka makes a move.

Natsume is trapped.

Mikan starts to open her eyes to the reality of possibly loving someone.

Hotaru is seeking the truth behind everything that concerns the three.

How will these twists and turns for love end?

_If love is such a wonderful thing... then why does it hurt so much?_

_Didn't they say love can conquer anything?_

_Can it set Natsume free from Persona?_

_Can Ruka get what he's waiting for?_

_Why is love so complicated?_

_Fate..._

_Destiny..._

_Can it be changed?_

_Is it too late to change it?_

* * *

**Seraphim- Please Read and Review, any suggestions, comments and Flames is accepted :) **


	2. Chapter 1: Decisions, Wishes and Reality

**xXTo-TheBeautiful-SeraphimXx : **So here's the chapter 1 ... :) I hope you like it guys

_(Lillyy-ly appears)_

**Lillyy-ly-chan: **Seraphim-chan does not own Gakuen Alice..

* * *

**A Little Too Late**

(Gakuen Alice Fanfiction)

**CHAPTER 1: "Decisions, Wishes, and Reality... "**

"Natsume..." a male voice called. But he pretend not to hear it.

"Natsume..." the voice called out again. He looked at the person beside him with nothing but boredom in his eyes.

"Were you listening to what I was saying?" The Blonde boy beside him asked. He remained unresponsive upon having to hear what other wanted to do.

The two boys were lying down on the roof, they continued to talk as the wind blew and carried a few leaves with it.

"I know you like her too... and I'd suggest you do the same." The Blonde sat up and looked at the raven boy lying a few meters beside him. The Lad closed his eyes and said "Do whatever you want to do Ruka." He has **decided **long ago to give up on her.

"Natsume..." Ruka uttered with concern, "Never mind." He knew that Natsume's the type who won't listen to others. Especially if it's about his choices and decisions. He stared at his best friend for a while then stood up to leave.

"Anyways, it's late and we have school tomorrow. I'm gonna sleep now. Are you Ok alone Natsume?" Natsume nodded and Ruka left.

He continued to stare at the night sky and sighed to himself. He began thinking again, losing himself between his thoughts and memories. Not being able to bear it anymore, he stood up to leave. He wanted to see her. He silently walked through the corridor until he came upon the last door. He stood there frozen stiff. Not knowing what to do once she opens the door. He raised his right hand to knock but something stopped him. After some time, he quickly left and went straight to his (and her ) favorite spot, the sakura tree. He didn't know why it became his favorite spot though. It had nothing special in its features, just an ordinary sakura tree. If you looked around, there are tons more beautiful thanthis one.

"..."

Silence engulfed the place as a cold gust of wind blew.

His fist went straight towards the tree's trunk and it bled. He didn't mind the pain, nor the blood on his fists. "I..." his voice faded and he lost himself in his thoughts once again.

_**Flashback**_

_"Were you listening to what I was saying? The blonde boy beside him asked. He remain unresponsive upon having to hear what the other wanted to do._

_"I've __**decided. **__I'll tell her my feelings. and I'm gonna go after her... I'm not gonna give her up tyo anyone." The blonde boy continued. These words were like lightning to the raven haired fire caster but he remained silent._

_"I know you like her too.. and I'd suggest you do the same." The blonde sat up and looked at the raven haired boy lying near him. The lad closed his eyes and said "Do whatever you want to do Ruka."_

_" Natsume... You- never mind." Ruka uttered with concern but stood up to leave. He knew that Natsume gave up on Mikan before it even started. He has __**decided **__long ago to give up on her._

_"Anyways, It's late and we have school tomorrow. I'm gona sleep now. are you Ok alone Natsume?" Natsume nodded and Ruka left._

_**End of Flashback**_

_He liked her too. He wanted to be with her as well. _But he knew he had no right to do so. She was bright and as pure as the sun's raysshining on clear water. He on the other hand, was one of those people who was no more previleged to step out into the light. He was a creature of the dark. She was light. His hands were stained. He was dirty, she was clean. They can never be.

His mind would've once again drifted to his thoughts if he didn't sense someone was watching him. He looked right behind him and asked coldly, "What do you want... Persona?"

Persona stepped out of the darkness and grinned, "Ver clever, Natsume. I can see your senses are as sharp as ever, Very good."

He tore his gaze away from the teacherin black and grunted.

"You did the right thing Natsume. For you... And for her." He teased, His voice sounded like a venom, slowly seeping into Natsume's system.

"Just imagine what would've happen to her if you didn't stay clear." He continued with his disgusting smug.

Natsume faced him, his crimson eyes were filled with anger.

"Don't you dare touch her! She has nothing to do with this." he angrily retorted. Flames started to appear from both his hands.

"Oh really? I, for the matter-"

Persona was cut short when he saw a figure noving from afar. Their 'conversation' had to end. He took a few steps back, back into the dark shadow cast by the trees surrounding the area. He slowly vanished in the darkness, but left a message while doing so, "Oh, and may I remind you that your mission starts in 3 weeks. Until then..."

Natsume stood there for a while, clenching his fists. _'Mikan...'_

"Oya?Natsume! What brings you here at this time?" a voice so familiar to him asked.

Without looking at her direction he coldly replied, "I should ask you the same question polka dots."

She smiled and slowly approached him, she was wearing a long-sleeved tee and a mini-skirt. Her hair was let down and it flowed beautifully in the night breeze. He blushed upon seeing this but he turned his face away from her sight to not let her see it. He jumped up the branch of the sakura tree and sat there.

She sighed coz she knew that he won't answer her question properly. She sat down under the tree, almost under the branch where he sat. "You see, I can't sleep. I don't know why, but I just can't. So decided to take a walk and come here. I never Imagined you would be here though."

Natsume just stayed quiet and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. _'This way she might get bored and go away.'_

"Natsume?" Mikan called. She looked up and saw he had his eyes closed. She smiled and thought, _'He looks so peaceful and innocent right now.' _she pouted a little, remembering that it is Natsume she's thinking about. _'Totally different from what he usually he is.' _Then a cold breeze came. She shivered slightly. Natsume notice this, opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Oi, polka dots. You better get inside or you'll catch a cold."

"It's Ok Natsume, I'm fine. No need to worry about me." She smiled at him.

"Tch. Who said I'm worried about you, idiot?" He said while blushing. Once again, he closed his eyes.

She sneezed and a couple of times more until Natsume couldn't take it anymore. He jumped down from the tree's branch gracefully and landed without a sound. He sat beside her and held her hand. Mikan blushed thirty shades of red, she looked at Natsume with questioning eyes.

"Don't get the wrong idea polka dots. I'm only sharing my alice with you so you won't continue your loud sneezing. It's annoying." He said while looking away. still trying to hide his own blush.

She smiled and said, "Thank you, Natsume." It felt really good to have him hold her hand and keep her warm. She looked up at the stars then stared down at their intertwined hands.

She noticed his hand was bleeding. She took it by her two hands and exclaimed, "Natsume! Your hand's hurt! It's bleeding!"

"It's just a small cut. Nothing Important and nothing to worry about polka dots."

"My name is Mikan, Natsume! Mi-ka-n! And it ia a big deal! Your hand is bleeding so it needs to be taken cared of!" She took out her handkerchief and wrapped it on his wounded hand.

"Just treat it later Ok?" She said with commanding tone.

"Hn." was all he could say.

" You could always say _'thanks' _you know."she said with a bit of annoyance in her tone while emphasizing the word, thanks.

Still he didn't look at her. She stared at him and said with a smile on her face,

"Oh well! It would be really weird if you did. I guess I'll let it pass this time."

"..."

"Tha..." He tried to say thanks but found the words stuck in his throat. Not letting the words come out completely.

She looked at him again, "What is it, Natsume?"

"Thank... you..."

She was a little surprised but nevertheless smiled at him. She has never expected Natsume to be kind to her. Let alone thank her, but continued...

"Mi...kan..."

_doki doki_

It gave her such a big shock. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She was blushing really hard and it made her heart skip a beat. Her chest started beating like crazy.

After that, he let go of her hand and jumped from tree to tree until he vanished from her sight.

Mikan still sat there. Her legs glued to the ground, her face blushing a thousand shades of red.

_doki doki_

_'Natsume...'_

_'Why am I feeling this way?'_

He finally reached his room and he lied down on his bed, staring at his hand which was still covered by her handkerchief. "Mikan..." Her name escaped his lips. He closed his eyes, he saw her cheerful face and bright smile. She shone like the sun and gave him warmth that even his alice could not give him.

_I __**wish **__you could stay by my side. Forever... Mikan."_

But he knew she could bot be his and never will be his. He slept with single tear hanging from his eyelashes, ready to fall but unwilling to let go. _Just like him._

Mikan returned to her room, She's still blushing. Blushing because Natsume called her by her name. Her face landed on her pillow. She wanted now more than ever to sleep. To be able to temporarily forget what happened a while ago. The heart pounding scene between her and Natsume. About 2:30 AM, she finally fell asleep. When Mikan woke up from her slumber it was already 8:00 AM. she knew she will be late again since it was almost time and she hans't taken her bath yet. She rushed to do her morning rituals and ran for school. She arrived there, all sweaty and chasing her breath.

Luckily, the teacher wasn't there yet so she sat on her seat. (A/N: Beside Natsume of course! XD... I want to follow the manga version on this one.) She looked at Natsume who had his face covered with the manga he's reading.

_"Natsume... He seems really different from what I saw last night... I__** wish **__I could see him like that again."_

"What is it Polka dots?" He asked as he lifted the manga from his face.

"You've been staring at my face since you arrived." He looked at her with an emotionless expression and then smirked, "Don't tell me you've fallen for me?"

"Wha... What?! Wh... who would be stupid enough to fall for a pervert like you?" Mikan exclaimed. Her face grew redder that she looked just like a tomato.

Ruka on the other hand couldn't believe what his best friend just said.

"Na... Natsume... Y- you..."

"Hmm?" Natsume saw Ruka's expression. clearly, Ruka's expression is that of a person who's surprised and jealous. He regretted saying what he said earlier. He covered his face with the manga again and took a nap.

"Natsume." Ruka called out.

Upon hearing Ruka, he stood up, which caused the tugging Mikan to fall. He didn't remind her and walked to the door.

"Sa... Sakura-san!"

Ruka rushed to help her up. He held out his hand for her and she took it. "Thank you, Ruka-pyon!" she smiled at him. Ruka blushed but still held her hand.

This was the only thing Natsume needed to see to make him slam the door violently.

_She's better off with Ruka._

**Reality **hit him. It hit him hard.

_"And I'm not gonna give her up to anyone... anyone... ANYONE!"_

Ruka's words echoed in his head, making a small wound in his already bleeding heart. But he knew that this was only the beginning. He put his hands inside his pockets and continued to walk alone on the long corridor of the Junior High School building.

_xx End Of Chapter xx_

* * *

**Seraphim:** Whooo! I finshed it hahaha! well Min'na-san please don't forget to write your review please, any suggestions, questions and flames would be greatly appreciated..

**Chibi Hotaru: **Idiot, well, to those who don't write their review will taste the wrath of my New upgraded BAKA Bazooka Gun plus you will pay 100,000,000 Rabbits..

**Seraphim:**_'sweatdrop' _S-s-scawry Hotaru-chan..


End file.
